I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dictation/transcription systems for the recording and retrieval of message related signals such as voice signals and, more particularly, to a desktop dictation/transcription system of modular construction wherein individual modules having various features can be connected to or disconnected from the system to provide such functions as may be required to create different configurations of a desktop dictation/transcription system or a network of desktop dictation/transcription systems.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of equipment is presently available for the recording and/or playback of messages such as voice and music. Examples of such equipment include tape recorders, a telephone answering system providing for the storage of incoming messages and the transmission of outgoing messages, numerous types of apparatus for the dictation and/or transcription of voice messages, etc. In the field of dictation equipment a long standing problem relates to each known apparatus being basically an entity unto itself, i.e., once the apparatus is bought by the user there is no way to expand it or have it grow to give the user materially different features and functions. Basically, the only known way to accomplish this is to trade one's existing machine in, and buy another machine. A practical problem thus arises in that, while the dictation/transcription needs of office personnel may vary, presently available dictation/transcription equipment is limited to specific sets of functions, and therefore can only satisfy certain needs. Separate dictation/transcription devices must be purchased to perform individual sets of functions. This not only becomes very expensive, but these devices operate individually without cooperating with each other. Furthermore, an individual device may provide certain functions which the user does not require along with the required functions. In any event, the dictation/transcription equipment may not be as well matched to the particular needs of the office as may be desired. One example of dictation equipment which has attempted to solve this problem is a dictation/transcription device marketed by the Dictaphone Corporation and identified as the DCX Dictamation machine.
Examples of various types of equipment known in the prior art for recording and playing back of information are illustrated in the following U.S. patents.
Sato (U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,813) discloses a cassette tape recorder and a radio which are detachably connected to each other. This arrangement permits the recorder to be connected to the radio when the recording of a radio program is desired, after which the two units can be disconnected for independent operation.
Freehauf (U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,849) discloses a set of recording devices which are individually selectable for recording specific classes of messages. This system permits specific types of data to be recorded on separate medium, thereby facilitating the collating of the stored data.
Kolodny et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,854) discloses a dictation system having numerous tape recorders set forth in cabinet drawers adapted for use in a hospital situation wherein data from many patients is to be entered by physicians and other hospital personnel from many stations within the hospital. The system includes multiplexing equipment which is responsive to signals identifying individual ones of the patients for connecting specific ones of the tape recorders to the physicians and other hospital personnel for inputting of the requisite patient data.
Further U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,467, 4,380,052, 4,468,750 and 4,477,882. These patents describe systems composed of a plurality of computers joined in a network.
Also known in the art are various types of central dictation systems. Examples of these types of systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,337, 4,041,249 and 3,984,644.